1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to highchair devices and more particularly pertains to a new highchair device for attaching to a chair and which is adjustable to allow for variances in table height and the height of a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of highchair devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,687 describes an adjustable chair device for the relative positioning of a child with respect to a table. Another type of highchair device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,355 which includes a booster chair and highchair combination device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,311 includes a portable booster seat assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a booster chair device that is portable and which can be selectively attached to a chair. The booster chair is preferably adjustable so that its height may be adjustable to take into account variances in chair height and in the height of a child. The device allows for a more portable booster chair as the user of the device need to be concerned about the height of the chair onto which it is going to be placed.